Cut Out for that Sexy Stuff
by ZareEraz
Summary: Shin x Bon. All it takes is one event to change the way you perceive someone, and the way your life flows. Growing up together has given Kikuhiko and Sukeroku an intimate view of each other's lives, but what will that mean when they start seeing each other differently than they previously had?
1. Botan of the Streets

A/N: ZareEraz here! I'm really stuck on this series right now and just have so many ideas I don't know what to do with myself! This fic will be a multi-chapter story, so stick with me. Enjoy!

Note the First: Rated M for what I'm tentively calling the final chapter (I don't know how long this fic is going to go quite yet).

Note the Second: The chapter titles refer to different kinds of flowers and their symbolism in Japanese culture. Botan, or peonies, represent good fortune, bravery and honor and is often used as a symbol of a devil-may-care attitude. Sakura, or cherry blossoms, are known for their short lifetime in the spring. They bloom for only a few weeks before falling, hence why Sakura represent the beauty and fleetingness of life. Ume, or plum blossoms, symbolize strength, as they bloom before the winter's snow melts. Flowering in a barren landscape, Ume remind people of endurance through harsh times.

Cut Out for that Sexy Stuff

Act I: Botan of the Streets

Kikuhiko supposed the whole mess with Sukeroku had come to a head around the time he and a small band of _futatsume_ had decided to perform a _kabuki_ play commonly known as _Benten Kozo_. Somehow (though he didn't know _how_ exactly) Shin-san had convinced him to play the part of Benten, and somehow, he'd agreed to it, and that meant even more work piled onto his already full plate. Kikuhiko was working at a tearoom to pay for _his_ apartment (Shin-san had no part in helping pay for lodging for the most part), performing _rakugo_ in the theaters and at several dinner parties and then having to practice said _rakugo_ late at night and now having to practice an extensive theatrical work on top of everything else. It was maddening just how busy he was.

But Shin-san apparently had lots and lots of time on his hands because he was constantly out of the apartment. The absence of the nuisance was a good thing, the quite nice to go his lines in, but it's when Shin-san came back from wandering around the streets that was the most annoying part. Each and every day he'd try to swindle money out of Kikuhiko for drinking (and sometimes it worked) but if that didn't work, he'd just use the money he'd made from performing to go drink and carouse until all hours of the night. And when he'd stumble back in at a very late hour, singing and generally being a loud drunk, he'd either interrupt the raven's practice or his sleep, and a irritable Kikuhiko was not something that anyone wanted to deal with.

But all of that behavior was something Kikuhiko had dealt with for years, and he knew how to handle Shin-san for the most part, the brunette giving him little trouble outside of the bounds that he'd set. And on the opposite end, Sukeroku knew how to tip toe around his roommate's generally grumpy disposition and if he was on eggshells with the man, he knew how to talk his way out of trouble. They had a life together, for better or worse, and they made it work.

But every once in a while, Sukeroku would cross the line with his abrasive actions and dig his own grave.

It was on one of those nights of practice, when Kikuhiko was still up even though it was very late and he was dressed for bed in his _yukata_ , a green _haori_ thrown over his shoulders, his play book in one hand, and his _rakugo_ cloth in the other. He was reciting his lines as Benten and looking over the script to take note of his lines and actions in the scene where Benten is dressed as a lady and fooling the men of the Hamamatsu-ya into thinking "she" was purchasing clothing for her wedding.

"Here, Yosohachi. Which of these patterned fabrics do you prefer?" Kikuhiko said in his signature, higher pitched voice, holding up his cloth prop as he would do on stage. Having finished that line, he looked over the script for a moment, and then turned to the window to try a different nuance with the line when he heard something that displeased him greatly. Footsteps were making their way up the stairs, which was normal for Shin-san, but there were multiple sets which wasn't a good sign.

"You're such a man…" A light, female voice giggled, her laugh accompanied by another woman's laugh and then Sukeroku's shhhh as he tried to quiet them down. Kikuhiko was livid when he heard that the bastard had brought women home. His head snapped towards the door, his expression furious, a disgruntled growl in his throat, his eyes narrowed in a glare that could kill. He threw down the playbook harshly, the pages snapping shut as they hit the floor, then he stood up and stalked towards the door as the footsteps reached the apartment. When the door slid open, it revealed Sukeroku, still dressed in his old, ratty clothes, looking so proud of himself and two beautiful women who were draped all over him on either side, the man's own arms around their waists. They were done up, dressed in the latest western fashions and make-up the smiles on their faces charming. But Kikuhiko wasn't charmed at all. In fact, he was pissed, pissed about his roommate bringing home women, of course, but he was also pissed that Shin-san was with women in the first place. The thought surprised him…was he…was he jealous that Shin-san was with women…? Why would he be jealous of that? The other man was always with women! Maybe it was just because he was actually seeing the result this time, and it made him mad. With that odd thought in his head, Kikuhiko waited for the explanation as to why there were women at his apartment.

"I'm back!" Sukeroku called, clearly intoxicated and smiling happily at his friend, gigging with the girls. To show his disapproval, Kikuhiko slid the door shut again with a snap. "Hey! Don't scare me like that! Open up!" The brunette shouted, stunned that Kikuhiko would be so rude as to do something like that! Especially when he brought him company!

"What? We don't get to stay the night?" One of the women whined, playing to the sympathies of both men. It worked on one of them, but the other had no sympathy for such callous behavior.

"Come on!" The other woman joined in. Kikuhiko closed his eyes and sighed, wedging the bamboo post used to lock the door in between the screens, determined to stop this kind of thing before it could happen again.

"If you're bringing girl back, please go somewhere else." He instructed through the door, his voice hard. "I'm practicing for the play _you're_ putting on!"

"She's got a friend who wants to meet you!" Sukeroku called back, clearly displeased with his roommate's conduct. "C'mon, open up! We'll have a little private party!" The brunette tried to pull the door open from his side, but Kikuhiko had blocked it and he was unable to get inside. Kikuhiko thought about the offer for just a moment before pulling the post out and sliding the door open again. He placed on arm up on the doorframe, leaning over a little and looking quite sexy to Sukeroku and the girls, all of whom were excited that he'd apparently agreed to the proposition. "You in?"

"It seems I'll need to make a sign." The raven said smoothly, smiling like a cat that'd just eaten a canary. "500 yen for one night's stay. And a special for women: triple the normal rate." And then he shut the door for a second time, leaving Sukeroku to deal with his lady friends all on his own.

"What the?! That's wasn't the deal!" The brunette girl grabbed onto the man's shoulder and shook him a little, her cheerful disposition disappearing as her commission fell apart.

"And what about our fee?" The raven girl added, glaring at him. Sukeroku didn't answer right away, stunned that Bon had shut the door on him after acting so cool. It was unlike him to be so smooth and suave…when did he become sexy like that?

And cruel to boot. Bon had just ruined the mood for everyone and so Sukeroku sent the girls out after having paid their fee for doing nothing. He barged back into the apartment alone and threw himself on the floor, using his cushion as a pillow as he glared and pouted at his roommate, who'd gone back to practicing in his absence. Sukeroku was mad, but he was also trying to figure out when Bon had become so attractive. It was weird that he was thinking of his friend like that, but he was like a tease in his own way – acting all sexy and then going back to his usually, bitchy self. After a few minutes of listening to the brunette grumble and complain from his side of the room, Kikuhiko set aside his playbook and addressed the dumbass.

"I don't get along with women like that." He stated firmly, making sure his point hit home. He didn't want Shin-san bringing girls back to the apartment. It was indecent and he didn't have time for it. "Don't bring them here again." Shin-san could do what he wanted when he wanted, but not in the apartment. It was bad enough that he was frolicking in leisure like he was.

"Tightwad." Sukeroku hissed under his breath.

"What?" Kikuhiko snapped at him, having heard the inkling of an insult.

"Nothing!" The brunette replied condescendingly.

"You said something about me. I heard you." The raven wasn't backing down.

"I called you a tightwad!" Sukeroku admitted flippantly. "I am soooo sorry." His tone pissed of the other man, making his foul mood fouler.

"Really, you are a hopeless case." Kikuhiko started to give one of his customary lectures. "You call it artistic reference, but going on like this is going to kill you. Give it a rest already!"

"I'm fine!" Sukeroku replied, knowing that Bon was referring to the drinking as well as women. He brought his hand up to his head, propping his upper body under him as he lounged. "One of my regular customers is a big wheel with tons of influence, so I'm good. He called a huge crowd and I sold show tickets like crazy."

"For a _futatsume_ -only show?" Kikuhiko asked, still wary of that idea. Shin-san had wanted him to do a show together, just the two of them, but could two apprentices really draw in enough people to make it worthwhile? Could Shin-san do that all by himself?

"I'm one popular guy!" _Yeah, I know, you letch,_ Kikuhiko sighed to himself. That odd thought popped back into the raven's head, the one where he was jealous of the girls who were hanging onto the brunette just a little while ago. It was scaring him, but he kept his cool and continued on with the conversation like he wasn't entertaining lecherous thoughts himself. "My man's really getting out there in Yoshiwara. Hey," Sukeroku poked Kikuhiko with his _rakugo_ fan, putting on a pouty face again. "You promised to go with me some time! To Yoshiwara! You can't go anywhere in _rakugo_ without visiting the red-light districts." It was true, Shin-san had forced him into a promise to save up money and go to Yoshiwara for fun and girls, but the thought just wasn't appealing anymore. Even though, spending time with leisure time Shin-san that didn't involving lecturing or yelling would be fun.

"I hear the Americans are making a big stink about it too." Sukeroku continued on. "If you don't hurry, those kinds of places might be gone soon."

"Don't come crying to me when your antics get you in trouble." That statement had more venom in it than Kikuhiko had intended, still stuck on his odd thought and distaste for prostitution. Sukeroku's eyes narrowed as he gave the raven a look and the other man responded in kind.

"Are you jealous because I get more girls than you?" The brunette asked, curious as to why Bon was acting so defensive and moody all of a sudden. That comment hit a nerve that Kikuhiko didn't want touched, especially since he couldn't figure out just when he started _liking_ the brunette…like, _liking-liking_ him and why he was even _liking_ him in the first place! The raven leapt up on his knees and grabbed Sukeroku's collar, slamming him against the wall with a surprising amount of strength. Startled, Sukeroku giggled in his drunken state. "Or is it quality over quantity for you?" _No, it's more like I'm less interested in women now that I'm interested in you._ And with that indecent thought, Kikuhiko immediately let the man do and moved as far away from him as possible before he did something foolish. Sukeroku interpreted his actions as an affirmative to his comment.

"How are things with Miyokichi-san?"As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Sukeroku felt just how much they hurt to say. He was jealous that the woman got to spend so much pleasurable time with his Bon, even if they didn't sleep together. She saw him at his best, so it must be nice.

"Well, she is a fine woman." Kikuhiko admitted. And in defense of his sudden jealously, Sukeroku said something insensitive.

"Give me a taste of that sometime!~" He chuckled.

"Stop that! Is that all you ever think about when it comes to women?" And in response to that, Shin-san started singing, of all things.

"I'm a man.~ Once I leave the house, I'm being loved.~ But I return home without falling in love!~" That flippant attitude was annoying, so annoying that he needed to shut the brunette up fast before he smacked him or something…and there was only one sure-fire was to do it.

"Sukeroku." Kikuhiko said, his voice like a knife. Sukeroku shut up for a full two seconds, sliding down the wall a little in shock, a look of astonishment on his face. And thank goodness his knees were up over his crotch; otherwise Bon might've seen his sudden boner at being called his preferred name. What a turn on! Even coming from a guy! No, it _was_ a turn on because Bon was the one who'd said it.

"Why'd you call me that all of a su-" The brunette started, but he was interrupted.

"Do Osome's part for me." Kikuhiko requested, referring to the _rakugo_ "Shinagawa Shinju." "You did it for the first time recently. Do the part where she picks Kinzo for her suicide pact, and tries to flatter him into going through with it. Do that part." The raven was going to prove a point on just how Shin-san treated women, and how it only hurt himself and those around him.

"You wanna hear it?" Sukeroku smiled deviously. "You like my _rakugo_ that much?" Bon just blinked once, his eyes opening narrower than when they'd last been open.

"Just do it." He ordered.

"If I must." Sukeroku sighed dramatically, surprised at how much he liked bossy Bon when he wasn't doing his normal nagging. The man sat up in performance position, his closed legs holding his boner down so Bon couldn't see it and pushed his _yukata_ sleeves up his arm to the proper length they should be when doing _rakugo_. He began telling to story from the point where Osome writes a letter to Kinzo and then cons and flatters him into the suicide pact with refinement and cunning finesse, but Sukeroku's Osome wasn't delicate or cunning at all, but instead was abrasive and loud. It was highly unattractive. Kikuhiko reached out and pinched the man's cheek, pulling on it hard, causing him to stop and complain even louder than when he was doing _rakugo_.

"Ow, ow! Let me go! That hurts! Ow!"

"See? You're never around decent women, so you sound stupid." The raven let go of the man and he fell to the floor, his balance off.

"What's the big deal? It' cute, isn't it?" Sukeroku sat up, rubbing his tender cheek. Kikuhiko shook his head.

"It's not good. It's not beautiful. Your _rakugo_ could reach even greater heights!" The raven looked so dejected in that moment that Sukeroku had a desire to comfort him, even if it was his own shortcomings that had caused it. Unconsciously, his hand came up and gently touched Bon's cheek, his fingers barely brushing his skin. The action startled Bon, his head snapping up to find himself staring into the molten eyes of his friend and wondering why his heart was beating so fast and why his skin was starting to heat up. It was that look of gentleness in the man's eyes that had him frozen in place. Sukeroku was acting…romantic, which was definitely not his usual manner.

"So you're saying I need to be more beautiful?" Sukeroku asked softly. _You already are._ "I need to me more gentle? …Like this?" His hand moved a little close, the palm cupping Kikuhiko's jaw and the raven felt himself blush at the contact. _Why am I acting like this!? It's Shin-san for heaven's sake!_ But Sukeroku was still staring at him with that look, that look that resembled the way a man undresses a woman with his eyes, only…it wasn't as if imaginary clothes were being taken off – it was as if he was unveiling a bit of the raven's soul just by gazing at him.

"If I had to do it that way, I'd end up hating _rakugo_." Sukeroku took his hand away and stood up, going over to the closet and taking out his futon and pillow, leaving the raven stunned as he continued to sit in the same spot. "It's a tough business, but that's what _rakugo_ is. You won't last unless you're a little stupid." Kikuhiko bowed his head, his emotions all tangled up in his chest. He couldn't even begin to address what Shin-san had done to him, or the fact that it looked like he was going to kiss him (and the raven had _wanted_ it, which was terrifying) but he could counter with the bitterness that he'd held for the man's success, as a cover up for his confused heart.

"God can be so unfair. You fool around endlessly but get all the work. It's not fair that you have everything." Sukeroku turned away for the closet with his bedding and looked his friend, seeing the turmoil in his face when their eyes met again. Something was terribly wrong.

"What's wrong? You seem pissier than usual today." But he himself wasn't in his right mind either. He'd held Bon's face so gently; like a lover would…he'd wanted to kiss those lips, the ones that spouted complaints more often than compliments. It was damn strange, but he still wanted to. Even now, especially now, when Bon looked so lost. But that would scare the man, he knew it would. It scared him. So he didn't the next best thing and placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "Well, you always take care of me, so if you need to lose it, you can take it out on me."

Sukeroku had offered, but he hadn't expected what Bon was going to do to him. It involved throwing the hot charcoals from their little heating pit at the brunette, Kikuhiko flicking them out into the air with the iron chopsticks expertly, looking like a solemn demon while he did it.

"Hey, not charcoal! Not charcoal!" Sukeroku shouted, using his sitting cushion as a shield to knock the hot coals away from him. "H-hey! Wait! That's hot!" He yelped as one of the hot charcoals hit his hand and then his knee but Bon was relentless until he felt that Sukeroku had been punished enough.

"Now pick them up, before they set something on fire." Kikuhiko tossed the tongs at the man and Shin-san snatched them out of the air.

"Why do I have to? You're the one who threw them!"

"Because you have to be gentle with them, or they'll start to crumble." Kikuhiko smiled, his expression resembling that of a cunning demon as Sukeroku gazed at it.

"You weren't gentle with them!"

"But I was. I even threw them lightly as well." The raven stood up and walked over to the closet, gathering his own bedding and lying down on the floor once it was made up. "Good night." He said as he pulled the blankets up, but Sukeroku wasn't listening very well, already having started picking up the charcoal and placing it back in the pit. Kikuhiko fell asleep to the grumblings and insults of the brunette, satisfied with every curse that fell out of his mouth.

Then next day, Kikuhiko was walking to practice in the rain, the weather matching his troubled mood. The rain dripped and splattered on his umbrella as he tucked his bundle of practice clothes under his right arm. He had to pinch the bundle in his armpit and use that arm to support his stiff walk with his cane, so the whole ordeal was a pain. On top of that, the rain was making his leg ache, the old injury acting up in the miserable weather. Every step was an ordeal in and of itself. He generally didn't try to go out in the rain alone all of these factors made life that much harder. But he wasn't without company for long.

"Kiku-san!" A shout came from behind him, the clacking of _geta_ slapping harshly in the downpour. The man turned at the sound of his name. Miyokichi was running towards him, on arm over her elaborate hair and the other holding up her the bottom of her blue, casual kimono so she could run without tripping. "Fancy meeting you here! What'g going on?" The beautiful woman ducked under his umbrella, dropping the skirt of her kimono.

"I have business nearby. I'm also borrowing some things from Saruwaka-cho." He explained, holding the umbrella over them both.

"Oh, so that's why you weren't at the theater today." Miyokichi replied, her red painted lips smiling. She seemed so happy to see him, but Kikuhiko's heart just wasn't into the conversation as she continued talking. "I had some tree time so I thought I'd stop by. Aren't I so lucky? Goodness, the rain came down so suddenly, after I had my hair done and everything." The _geisha_ brought one of her hands up to smooth down her hairdo, the _ofuku_ style if Kikuhiko wasn't mistaken. And that's when it happened, Miyokichi started acting innocently sexy and appealing, bringing her hands back down near the opening of her kimono, drawing attention to the open fabric. Had she not been wearing an undergarment, Kikuhiko would've been able to see most of her breasts.

"I'm getting called to Fukagawa tonight, isn't that amazing?" She continued, her voice dropping into an arousing tone. Had he been in any other state of mind, Kikuhiko might've been drawn in by her coy behavior like most men probably were, but he was still troubled by the events of the night before, mostly concerned about the fact that he'd wanted Shin-san to kiss him. "Hey, my house is close by. Walk me home." The demand interrupted the man's swirling thoughts and he instantly tried to decline the invitation.

"I can't." His eyes slid away from Miyokichi's face as her big brown eyes locked onto his. "I have practice for tomorrow."

"Practice?" She asked.

"I'm going to be in a play."

"A play? You?" Miyokichi's face lit up again in excitement. "How wonderful! Tell me all about it!" She placed both of her hands on his one that was holding the umbrella, a physical indication that he was trapped with her. He didn't answer, silently trying to deny her. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with her games and intrigues like he normally would be, but the woman wasn't letting him back out of anything. "You can't get out of this one." And then she pulled on his hand, persuading him to follow her all the way to her room at the _geisha_ house.

Once inside, she offered to take his coat and hang it up, and then fetched a dry towel for him to wipe off his wet shoulders and neck that had gotten soaked when she'd accidently bumped the umbrella on the way to her home. Kikuhiko took a seat next to her open window and dried off as best he could; leaving the towel draped over his shoulders as Miyokichi came and knelt next to him. She leaned in with a coy smile and pressed her lips against his. Kikuhiko let her kiss him, and admitted to himself that the only reason he knew how to kiss in the first place was because of her. Women weren't exactly eager to spend time in his company, not like they were with Sukeroku and he'd never been in a serious enough relationship to think about physical intimacy, even if it just involved kissing. But as they kissed, the normal warmth he'd feel at her touch was absent. It's not like he had wanted to sleep with the woman, but her attentions to him usually excited him a little, just not enough to finish the deed. But today, nothing she did with her lips, or her gentle hand on his chest, gave him any pleasure at all. It was just two mouths pressing together, no spark, no lust, but it was still nice, so he kissed her back.

"You're getting a lot better." Miyokichi smiled as she pulled away. At least she was happy with the kiss. "Oh, lipstick mark." She giggled a little, using her kimono sleeve to wipe away the red stain on his lips. Once her weight was off his body, his leg started to throb and he brought his knee up to rub some of the pain away. Miyokichi's gaze was drawn down to his leg, her eyes holding a question.

"My leg hurts because of the rain." He explained, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Please massage it for me." He requested.

"You always do carry that cane around." She replied, bringing her hand up to rub his knee gently. "Is is really bad?"

"It's an old injury, so it doesn't hurt much anymore…Well, I suppose the care is more of a good luck charm than anything…" Kikuhiko replied, but his mind was occupied with Miyokichi's hand. Normally, be touched in such a place close to other intimate spots would arouse a man, make him want to desire something more…but now…he didn't feel any of that. He still held affection for Miyokichi, of course, but he had felt that over time, the original excitement of connecting with a woman had faded. He was…desiring something else now.

"I see." She murmured. They sat in silence for a few moments, just listening to the rain and Kikuhiko watched his companion. It was nice, being like this with her, calming, like a haven away from his busy, hectic life as a _rakugo_ performer. He carefully leaned to his left, resting his head on her shoulder. Miyokichi's hand came up behind him and stroked his hair, pressing her cheek against his face. But it wasn't like the touch that Shin-san have given him the night before – it was lacking something that his had.

"You seem down. Is something wrong?" _You have no idea,_ he thought. But instead of revealing his true turmoil concerning one rambunctious and idiotic roommate, he went with the other misgiving he had about his life.

" _Rakugo_ …I might not be cut out for it." He whispered, revealing in one moment the biggest doubt in his life.

"Why not? I love your _rakugo_." Miyokichi replied. "You're very handsome, and you cut a lovely picture when you speak." _But does he think that?_ The raven's mind wandered back to his reoccurring issue with Sukeroku. He'd always thought Shin-san glowed on the stage, and not just because of the lights. He had this energy and magic that just drew people in. Even as apprentices Kikuhiko would ask Shin-san to recite _rakugo_ whenever he couldn't sleep, just wanting to hear the other man's voice and his magic, his charm. But did Shin-san ever think of him like that? Just like Miyokichi, did he think that Kikuhiko at least made his stories come alive just a little bit? He'd never get an answer unless Shin-san brought it up, because he certainly wasn't asking.

"Those things don't matter for rakugo. What you need is charm." He sighed. "And I'm fatally lacking in that."

"What? You have lots of charm!" The brunette countered. "I could watch you forever!"

"You're just flattering me again." _Shin-san has the charm and the charisma for rakugo._ "A woman wouldn't understand."

"You meanie!" Miyokichi slipped her hand into her kimono sleeves and held them up to her pouty face, teasing him. She scooted over, leaning against the wall and bumping shoulders with the raven. "Hey, what part are you doing tomorrow?"

"Benten Kozo."

"No way! You?" She was sounding excited again.

"I said it was too much for me but a certain idiot wouldn't listen."

"You're going to wear a women's kimono?" He nodded. "You'll look so beautiful! I can't wait! Maybe I'll take tomorrow off!" Miyokichi gushed.

"I'm so not excited." Kikuhiko sighed again. His stomach rolling around just thinking about all the pressure he was under.

"Do you have a makeup artist?"

"It's a low-rent performance, all young people and apprentices like we are." The raven explained. "Renting costumes and sets took all we have."

"I'll do your makeup!" The woman exclaimed, blushing cutely. She giggled and stood up, walking over to her dresser and pulling out some of her brushes. "There's not much difference between and actor and a _geisha_. I have all the tools of the trade! Face paint and lipstick – you can have it all!" And now she was sounding just like Shin-san.

But before she could get any further, their visit was interrupted by another _geisha_ that came to get Miyokichi for her appointment, Ei-san Miyokichi called her. They ended up leaving to have a conversation without him when Ei-san learned that he was the Seventh Generation's apprentice and the raven regretted telling the woman anything. She was going to make dressing up like a woman even more embarrassing now that makeup was coming into play. The two women returned shortly and Kikuhiko left soon after that, heading towards the theater for his final practice. Even with the delay, he arrived earlier than anyone else and the last night before the play passed faster than he wanted it to.

By the end of the evening, both Kikuhiko and Sukeroku were so exhausted that both of them fell to the floor of their apartment in an undignified manner, falling asleep using the seating cushions as pillows, their legs entangled on the floor. It would be a source of great embarrassment in the morning that they'd fallen asleep like that, but then the rush of the morning would shove their mortification out the door in their rush to get to the theater.

And that's where things would get even more complicated than they already were.

A/N: And that's all for now folks! Update will be coming soon so keep and eye out and let me know what you think! :3


	2. Sakura of the Stage

A/N: ZareEraz here! Time for an update! Yay! I have to say, this was probably my favorite episode in the whole show. It was just so fantastic and awesome to see Kikuhiko grow along with experience a little kabuki acting. I hope this chapter captures that essence and that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Act II: Sakura of the Stage

The Misuzu-za was crowded with people as the time the play would begin approached. Sukeroku was so excited and couldn't resist taking a peek out of the hall that led to the backstage. He was already dressed in the brown kimono of white _haori_ that they'd picked out for his character, Yosohachi. He and Bon were playing the leads so he knew everything was going to be great. Now they just had to show that greatness to the people piling into the theater. Sukeroku tied the white cloth that would hold his hair down for his wig onto his head and then peeked out from behind the hall's curtain to find Matsuda standing there with his blue "Staff" coat and a considerably less amount of flyers than what he'd started with.

"How attendance?" The brunette asked.

"It's doing well!" Matsuda replied with a huge smile. "I handed out a lot of flyers!"

"That's great!" Sukeroku smiled widely, gazing out at all the people gathered under one roof. "I just can't wait! Sorry to ask you, Matsuda, but we were short on help."

"Oh, that's alright. The Seventh Generation is out today, anyway." The little man started batting at his charge, shooing him back behind the curtain. "Now, Mr. Popular, we can't let them see you." Both men walked under the curtain and were about to continue their discussion when then heard a whiney moan from behind them. They both turned and found a young _zenza_ standing in the hall staring up at his unfortunate mess of hair. It looked as if the whole top of the young man's head had grown a bushy hair shrub that was the size of his cute, baby face. Sukeroku started giggling and Matsuda just smiled in sympathy.

"Bunta! What's that?!" The brunette chuckled, trying to hold back from laughing uncontrollably.

"Aniki-san, this is horrible!" The young man had tears in his eye, mortified about what had been done to his hair. "Why do I have such a big role? Everyone I meet just laughs at me!"

"What a big scrub-brush!" Sukeroku leaned down to huge the huge poof (and he had to lean down quite far because Bunta was so short compared to him) and snuggled his face into it. "You get laughs just by coming out! It's the best role you can get!"

"I see you have a lot of young people here." Matsuda commented. Sukeroku turned Bunta around and kept his hand on his poofy hair, squishing it.

"There aren't many _futatsume_ , so we brought on people who were free and _zenza_ and finally got it together." The brunette started pinching and pulling at Bunta's cheeks as he continued to speak, the younger man complaining while he did it. "We didn't have much money and the theater manager helped us a lot. The _Kyogen_ performer and musicians are all friends of mine. The _futatsume_ shortage is such a drag. Right, Bu-chan?" His serious voice turned cute as the _zenza_ struggled to get out of his grip.

"Come on! Give me a break!" Bunta wailed, getting Sukeroku off of him. The _zenza_ ran away and Sukeroku chuckled at him as he left. He and Matsuda heard a louder commotion outside and peeked out of the curtain to see that the lobby had grown more crowded. "It's a small place, but look how many people came out to see us kids! Isn't it great!?"

"Yes, it is." Matsuda smiled even wider.

"We'd better give them a good show!"

"Indeed."

"Well, I better check on the others and get my wig on!" Sukeroku chuckled again, thinking about that ridiculous top not he had to wear for his character.

"Good luck to you and Kiku-san." Matsuda nodded his head and slipped out into the lobby to help patrons. Sukeroku headed toward the dressing room and was surprised to find Daisuke and Sachihiro standing outside, mostly dressed in their costumes, the latter smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, what's wrong? You guys aren't going into the dressing room?" the brunette asked, looking at the closed curtain.

"There a woman in there," Sachihiro started, hooking a thumb at the curtain along iwht Daisuke. "Well…two when the first ones done with her business."

"Hm?" The brunette hummed, stepping closer. He could heart two voices inside, one light and one deeper.

"Are we done?" That was Bon. The woman's voice hummed a whine.

"Now, stop talking." She ordered. _That must be Miyokichi._ "Benten is disguised as an elegant young lady. It has to be perfect…" Sukeroku walked into the dressing room to find two other actors and a woman helper staring at the _geisha_ and Bon. Miyokichi wasn't all dressed up in her formal attire, just in a fashionable Western skirt and blouse, her hair pulled back in clips so she could work without distraction. And Bon…well…Bon had his hair wrapped up in a cloth for his wig and had his red under-kimono on, but the top was draped around his waist, revealing the fake sakura tattoos on his arms and his chest. He wasn't bulky, but had a slim beauty to him that was alluring. And the makeup didn't help at all. Bon's face had been painted white along with most of his neck and his eyes were out lined in black with red wing tips and Miyokichi was working on paining his lips a sexy red. Her brush was gentle as she applied the color, careful not to smear anything and then drew her brush away with a huge smile. "Okay! Done!"

Everyone in the room stopped talking for a moment, just to stare at the perfection before them. Bon looked truly refined now, his usual personality and grace accentuated by the makeup. Sukeroku was stunned, half stuck between thinking that Bon was an attractive "woman" and some sort of ethereal being out of a fairytale. He almost really did want to kiss his friend this time, so it's a good thing someone else said something first, to cover up the man's indecision.

"Kiku-san, you're beautiful!" Miyokichi clapped her hands together and blushed. And that gave Sukeroku the opportunity to cover up his desires with a joke. He started laughing. Loudly.

"A fox! It's a fox in human form!" He laughed even harder.

"You meanie!" Miyokichi hissed at him as she called him out and Kikuhiko gave the man his customary glare as he pulled his kimono over his shoulders, now that his makeup was done.

"What do you want, you frizzy _tanuki_?" Bon said coolly.

"That audience is gonna love this!" He said as he sat down next to the pair. _I love it,_ he said only to himself. "I even invited your girl fans from Ginza!~"

"It was supposed to be a secret…" Bon sighed, looking beautiful even when he was depressed.

"Secret's out, man." Sukeroku shrugged. He looked at Bon closely again, his skin warming just being next to something so stunning, and his excitement came out as a giggle.

"What?" Bon snarled, probably thinking that the brunette was making fun of him.

"Today's performance is gonna be great." If it was possible, the _futatsume's_ smile got even bigger. Hating that smug look on the man's face, Kikuhiko kicked him out of the dressing room, throwing the topknot wig out after the whining brunette and then went to politely ask, Miyokichi to help him into his women's _kimono_. She, of course, was delighted and helped the man tie his red obi over his black kimono and went to find his indoor sandals. While she was grabbing those, Kikuhiko stewed as he put on his elaborate wig, complete with _kanzashi_ ornaments _Shin-san didn't have to act like that. It's embarrassing! And now I feel even more self conscious than I was before!_ The man sighed, and smoothed out his fake hair, getting used to the weight of it on his head. _But…did he like it? He seemed too…_ Kikuhiko shook his head lightly, forcing himself not to think strange things about his friend. He had a play for focus on, not frustrated emotions.

Once he was all dressed, Miyokichi took her leave and went to go sit out in the audience, still smiling like a love-struck school girl. Kikuhiko made his way to the entrance he and Shin-san would be taking to get to the stage when their cue came. The stage was set up with the main floor at the back of the theater with an offstage on the audience's left, but there was also a raised walkway that stretched from the back of the seats to the stage and that's where Yosohachi and Benten would walk along to the Hamamatsu-ya. He was going over some of his lines, clicking his fan open and closed just like he did before he performed _rakugo_ , his whole body feeling heavy. His clothes weighed him down, his wig was cumbersome and the dread in his stomach as going to make him vomit. _How can anybody act? This is more terrifying than rakugo!_ The raven listened to the opening chimes and clapping as the curtains were pulled back from the main stage and the third act of Benten Kozo began. They were only performing the third act because they had such a small troupe, so at least the play would end more quickly than normal. But hearing the opening lines, the calls of "thank you for coming" as the Hamamatsu-ya employees thanked their customers and Kikuhiko's heart up in his throat. _I can't do this…no way!_

"Hello!" the next customer called.

"Welcome! Welcome!" A chorus of greeting came from the stage.

"You still haven't dyed the five women's _kimono_ I brought?"

"Terribly sorry! We haven't been able to finish them!"

"Well, that's quite a problem!"

As the opening lines continued, Kikuhiko's body stiffened in nervousness and he clicked his fan shut harshly, trying to breathe properly but he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. For a few moments, nothing but the lack of movement held his attention and then his focus swiveled instantly and was solely directed at one place on his body: his waist. There was a strong hand on Kikuhiko's waist, tenderly touching him. He was about to turn around and smack whoever it was who thought he was a woman, until he heard the voice that went along with the hand. It was Sukeroku.

"You look pretty tense." The deep voice was right in his ear, the man's breath brushing against his ear and neck as he leaned in over the raven's right shoulder sending shivers down his spine. Shin-san was a touchy person – he'd touch your shoulder in comfort or camaraderie or your head to mess up your hair or kick you if you were in his space or jump on you if he was excited…but he'd never touched Kikuhiko on the waist before. It was just too…intimate. Now the raven couldn't move or breathe for entirely different reasons, but he couldn't tell Shin-san that!

"Of course, I am." _You're touching my waist! Why are you touching my waist?!_ He had to lie; he couldn't tell his best friend that his hand was making him nervous so he said the next pressing issue on his mind. "I've never acted before. And look at the size of the audience…" Sukeroku listened to his friend's concern, watching him squeeze onto his _rakugo_ fan tightly with both hands. He didn't quite know why he did it, but he'd meant to place his comforting hand on Bon's shoulder, but it ended up on his waist, and the brunette decided he liked it there better. He liked being this close to Bon as well, the scent of makeup and the man's natural musk that seeped though the costume. But before he could linger any more, Bon turned to look at him in the dim light.

"Shin-san…" He whispered nervously, sending a shiver down Sukeroku's spine as how cute he sounded. But then the raven was moving, covering his face with his kimono sleeve and trying to walk around the other man. "I'm leaving."

 _I have to get out of here before he notices just how much he affects me now,_ Kikuhiko said to himself, but now he really felt like he was going to throw up, all her nervousness and confusion at his own behavior making it worse.

"H-Hey!" Shin-san ducked around him as he tried to leave, getting in between Bon and the stairs down to the backstage. He was still smiling, his eyes soft and understanding. Even in that ridiculous topknot he was still dashing. _What man calls another man dashing? I must be losing my mind!_ "It's going to be fine!" He was smiling bigger now, trying to calm down the troubled man. "You practiced the hell out of this, right? Unlike me…" _But you'll still do perfect any way._

"The clothing is heavy, it's hard to breathe and I'm going to throw up on stage." Kikuhiko listed all the reasons why he shouldn't stay one after another, still hiding his face behind his sleeve. His voice was embarrassingly high, sounding more and more like a woman's by the second. This time, two hands came up and touched his shoulders, solid and comforting since they were Shin-san's.

"You'll be fine!" Sukeroku nodded as Kikuhiko's gray eyes locked onto his. "Listen, you're perfect today. You're the lead role here. When you get out there, sweep your eyes across the room." He brought his right hand up and pointed his index finger, rolling it around once to mimic what he wanted Bon to do. "You'll have 'em in the palm of your hand." _Like you've already got me._

"It's just an amateur _rakugo_ player production." He continued, trying to make the raven feel less stressed. "There's nothing to be scared of" He brought his hand back down on the man's shoulder. "Come on, Bro. Steel yourself. Give 'em a good look at that fox-face of yours!" Sukeroku pointed towards the audience on the other side of the curtain as his pep talk wound down. Bon turned to look at him, looking surprised when their faces ended up just inches apart. If he leaned in just a little bit…they could finish that kiss he'd wanted… _Not right now!_ Sukeroku scolded himself. He had one more thing to say to Bon. "The audience is going to hang on your every move." His customary smirk came out just as the last lines of the opening scene finished. That was their cue to enter onto the stage.

Almost unconsciously, Kikuhiko stepped into place, holding up his now-open fan gracefully, looking the perfect picture of a lady as the spotlight flipped on and swung around to light up the curtain. Sukeroku drew it aside expertly, revealing his poised comrade to the crowd. Kikuhiko had to squeeze his eyes shut against the blinding light, turning away a little until his eyes adjusted. The audience his appearance as Shin-san took his place behind him, calls of "Yurakutei!" sounding out as well. Kikuhiko turned to look back at Shin-san, his eye glaring.

"I do not look like a fox!" He whisper-hissed. Shin-san shrugged and smiled.

"You always have to have the last word." He muttered to himself when Kikuhiko turned back around.

"Here they are!" Another audience member called.

"Yurakutei!"

Kikuhiko and Sukeroku started walking down the pathway, the spot light following them and lighting up the audience members within its reach as well. So many faces were turned towards them and the raven was glad that his fan hid most of his terrified expression.

"The stars!" A man called from audience.

"Sukeroku-chan!" A woman called next. _Of course the girls call him,_ Kikuhiko mentally rolled his eyes, the irritation of Shin-san's nightly habits turning him back into an icy prince. Shin-san, of course, was waving happily at the audience behind him, but the raven kept his refined, lady-like demeanor to hold himself together.

"Kiku-san!" Three girls called. _There's those girls from my job._ But he didn't have time to acknowledge anyone because he'd reached the main stage's floor. Instantly, Kikuhiko transformed into Benten, who in turn was transformed into a lady.

"Now, Yosohachi, where might we find the Hamamatsu-ya?" The raven asked in his high, female voice, turning towards his retainer.

"Just ahead is the textile shop which bears that name!" Yosohachi (who was really fellow theif Rikimaru) declared loudly, pointing towards the stage.

"Now you must not mention that I'm shopping for my wedding." Benten ordered, demurring moving his fan off his face.

"Why should I not tell them such a thing?" Yosohachi asked, smiling just like Shin-san, as if amused by the game Benten was playing.

"I'm simply so embarrassed…" Kikuhiko hid his face behind his fan, slipping into his role easily now that it had been thrust upon him. He took a moment to look at the audience through the slats of his face, peeking at the audience. They were all watching him, their eyes glued to his face, his body.

"Then I shan't breathe a word." Shin-san flowed into his responses perfectly. "Now, my lady. Let us proceed." The audience clapped as they finished their walk towards the main stage and Kikuhiko kept watching the audience. _Everyone really is watching…Shin-san was right. They're watching me._

Benten and Yosohachi were welcomed into the Hamamatsu-ya by the manager and the three assistants, the manager bragging about his wares before leading the pair inside. Tea was called for and Kikuhiko moved with Sukeroku. The audience's heads all turned to follow the movement once again. Kikuhiko sat down on the _tatami_ mats of the stage, Shin-san sitting near him as they prepared for the next part of the play. Kikuhiko was gazing out into the audience again, noting that with his every move, they moved their attention to follow him. _What is going on? Every time I move, the audience's attention…moves with me._ The scene continued on without the raven stumbling upon his own answer. The only one that made sense was what Shin-san had told him: that he had the audience in the palm of his hand…but he'd _never_ held their attention like he was now. He was a sub-par _rakugo_ performer, lacking even his how style. People tolerated him and clapped politely when he finished each performance, but this clapping was more enthusiastic, the looks the audience gave him were more focused. This was nothing like it was at the _rakugo_ theater.

Slipping into Benten's persona was simpler than Kikuhiko thought it would be and they were sailing smoothly through every scene of the act. He chose fabric as Benten, was accused of thievery as Benten was, was defended by Yosohatchi before beaten unjustly by the attendants as Benten and found to be innocent as Benten had been. In truth, Benten had slipped a piece of fabric into the cloth he'd been looking at and let one of the shop assistants see him take it out and stash it in his kimono, after being found innocent (because the cloth belonged to a different textile house) Yosohachi demanded 100 ryo in apology for unjustly accusing his "lady" of stealing and having suffered a blow to the head. In truth, the whole scene was a set up for the Hamamatsu-ya, cleverly devised to steal form them. And they had almost gotten away with their illicit gains until the man named Tamashima Itto (who is actually fellow thief Nippon Daemon in disguise) points out the cherry blossom tattoos on Kozo's arms, revealing him to be a man.

Sukeroku watched all of this play out, seeing just how well Bon was doing. He was made for this role – he was the perfect Benten and he was the perfect Benten pretending to be a lady. The climatic part of the act was coming up, the revealing of Benten to everyone, and Bon was sitting on the stage, a cloth over where the lady's head wound was supposed to be. The man Tamashima Itto was calling him out for being a man, and Sukeroku was waiting for Bon to shine. He had the most popular monologue in _kabuki_ , and the brunette just knew he was going to nail it.

"You call yourself a woman and you certainly are attractive," Tamashima started the revealing scene. "But I know you are a man by the cherry blossom tattoos on your arms!"

"Oh.." Bon's high voice peeked out from behind his hand.

"You are a man, aren't you?!" Tamashima asked again.

"Oh, well…"

"If you insist you're a woman, then let us examine your breasts!"

"Well…" Sukeroku peeked at his friend from the corner of his eye, watching as Benten tried to cover his face more, trying to keep the ruse going.

"Are you a man, then?" Tamashima questioned again.

"Well…" Benten stalled, say "well" over and over again while Tamashima questioned each one with his own "well?"

"Well…Well…Well…"

"Well? Well? Wel?" The chorus went.

"Well? What is your response?!" Tamashima's strong voice echoed throughout the theater, handing in the air as he put his foot down, the stalling at an end. Bon peeked out from behind his hand, dropping the woman act completely.

"Bro, I can't keep this up." Benten admitted smoothly, Bon's luxurious voice magnificent to hear. The audience oooooed at the masterfulness of the flawless transition, clearly impressed. "I'm gonna let the cat out of the bag." Bon got on his hands and knees as an "invisible" stage hand dressed in all black came around and started untying his _obi_ for him.

"You damn coward. Keep it up a little longer." Sukeroku/Rikimaru replied. The brunette was smiling for two reasons: reason one was because Rikimaru was supposed to be amused at the turn of events but the second reason was all Sukeroku himself – he was excited to see Bon shine in the next moments.

"You idiot." Bon/Benten huffed (and the brunette could hear Bon actually calling him an idiot in that line). "They know I'm a man so there's no point in keeping up the act." Benten turned to address Tamashima.

"You were right, Mr. Samurai. I'm a man." A smug look crept onto the raven's face, perfectly complimenting his confident tone. "So I say to you all…" Bon's hand grabbed his obi delicately before tossing it into the air dramatically, leaping to his feet, the man's kimono falling open to reveal his flat chest. "I'm terribly sorry!" Bon had the most glorious shit-eating grin on his face, his red painted lips accenting it magnificently. The audience burst into shouts and applause, excitement written all over their faces. Sukeroku's smile grew wider just by seeing such a reaction.

"Kiku!"

"Yurakutei!"

Kikuhiko was nearly naked on stage, his kimono fully open, and only his _susoyoke_ (note: a thin half-slip-like piece of underwear). He was of course, wearing a _fundoshi_ loincloth underneath the _susoyoke_ , but the audience didn't know that. _They're looking at me…the eyes of the audience…staring right into my soul…_ Kikuhiko sat down in a very masculine manner, depicting Benten's change from the refined lady into the cunning thief, placing his right leg flat on the floor, knee bent so that his foot covered his crotch and his left leg up, knee bent so he could rest his elbow on it. Kikuhiko pulled his best sexy face and continued acting.

"Hey, clerk, how's about a smoke?" Benten held out his hand and the clerk obligingly handed him a _kiseru_ pipe. Kikuhiko however, was the one who took the smoke to calm his nerves and excitement.

"You're a total fraud, then." Kobei accused. "What brought you to this dreadful state?"

"Who cares?!" The three attendants chorused. Kikuhiko blew the smoke he'd inhaled past his hips and tapped the _kiseru_ against its wooden tobacco box smartly, dislodging some of the spent substance.

"If you want to know…" He declared loudly, dragging out his words perfectly.

"Amazing!" Someone in the audience called, sparking a feeling of warmth in Kikuhiko's chest.

"I'll tell you!" He finished, smirking right at the audience. They were clapping again, and shouting, smiles on their faces.

"That's the moment!"

"Yurakutei!"

And so began Benten's iconic monologue, one of the most recognizable and popular ones in _kabuki_ theater. Kikuhiko delivered the lines perfectly, Benten revealing his identify for all on the stage. The rest of the play flew by in a rush - Itto/Daemon disguised as a _samurai_ offered to cut off the thieves heads for their plot, but Kobei declines, thinking that the act would be bad for the shop's reputation, so he overlooks the whole matter, giving Benten a little money to treat his head wound. Through the course of the scene, Rikimaru also takes of his disguise and give his white _haori_ to Benten so he doesn't have to wear the women's _kimono_ anymore, leaving on the red under-kimono as outerwear. The kimono is then wrapped up around Rikimaru's sword and Benten covers his woman's hair with a wrap, so not to look suspicious walking down the road. Both Rikimaru and Benten both depart, Kikuhiko and Sukeroku exiting by the same walkway as they entered. The raven held the bundle of disguises over his shoulder, keeping a more serious face than Shin-san, who was smiling and waving at the audience as they exited, spotlight following them the whole way down. The audience clapped the whole time, watching with huge smiles on their faces and Kikuhiko watched them as well, his chest light until he passed behind the curtain and was engulfed by the darkness of the backstage.

Finally out of view, he realized that he was panting, the stress and nerves ebbing away completely, excitement roaring through his body. He'd done it! And he didn't throw up!

"Bon!" Suddenly, Sukeroku was jumping on him from behind, eagerly hugging his back. The sudden contact was startling once again, but this was more of Shin-san's normal touchy-touchy behavior, so he didn't feel so awkward about it like he had with the hand on his waist. "That went great! Did you hear that applause?!"

"Yes, I heard." Kikuhiko slipped back into his cool personality, enjoying the warmth at his back not that it was something he could handle.

"You don't see customers that happy very often." Shin-san continued, still listening to the applause they were getting until it faded away. "You were amazing!" He gushed, squeezing the raven tighter. Kikuhiko couldn't help but smile when he heard the happiness in his friend's voice. And to hear such praise! He was never praised like this when he performed! Without thinking, he brought the hand that wasn't holding the _katana_ sword up and placed it on the arm wrapping around his chest, holding it firmly.

"Isn't this great! You're glad we did it, right?" Sukeroku continued talking like everything was normal, but in truth, it was not. Bon was touching his arm in an affectionate manner and Bon was not a touchy person. Mostly, he tolerated the brunette's bats and hugs from what Sukeroku could tell and hardly ever showed affection. The most touchy the raven every got was trying to choke the hell out of Sukeroku when he was furious, or pinch his cheek when he was annoyed. This was special, this was…intimate. For Bon anyway. Sukeroku would've loved just to let Bon touch his arm for a little while longer, but he wanted to see the other man's response to his question, he couldn't see his face from where he was. So the brunette pulled away from the hug, and the hand and looked at Bon's face when he turned. He never got a verbal answer, but the smile on his face was enough.

"Congratulations! It was a huge success." The theater manager walked up the stairs with Matsuda, interrupting the previous conversation, drawing both men's attention.

"Thanks for everything." Sukeroku bowed in thanks as the bespectacled man approached the pair. "We're so grateful for all of your help."

"Thank you very much." Bon bowed as well, thanking the manager.

"It was nothing!" The manager waved them off. "And wow, you do great with that racy sort of stuff!" He complimented Bon's performance and Sukeroku couldn't help but be proud that he'd convinced Bon to do it. The raven didn't know how to reply, so he just blushed, still smiling. "I know! Hang on just a minute." The manager turned and rushed back down the stairs and Matsuda took the moment of absence to join his charges.

"Excellent work, both of you!" Matsuda congratulated.

"Matsuda-san!" Sukeroku smiled, placing his hands on the man's shoulders and patting them. "Thanks for everything, really."

"Not at all. It was a pleasure to watch." He replied, smiling and bowing. "I should be thanking you. And that's when the manger returned, holding a camera.

"I'm going to take your picture!" He said happily. "Side by side, okay?"

"Sounds great!" Sukeroku piped up. He'd love to have a picture of this moment, his and Bon's great success! It was perfect!

"I need to get changed." Except Bon was not excited about it!

"No, you stay just as you are." The manger and Matsuda switched places as he spoke.

"No!" Bon refused, turning away so no one could see his face.

"What?!" Sukeroku was shocked at his behavior. The picture would be fun!

"I don't want to preserve this." The raven mumbled, his back to everyone.

"But the manger is requesting it!" The brunette argued, about to get incredibly touchy if Bon didn't cooperate. "Come on, take off the scarf and do it right!" He grabbed the scarf and tried to pull it off but Bon started struggling against him. One hand plastered to the brunette's cheek, pushing the other mans' head away from him and Sukeroku caught the second one that was aiming for his chest by the wrist and they both pulled and pushed against one another. Even though Sukeroku was stronger, Bon put up quite the fight.

"No! Stop!" The raven ordered, completely embarrassed. The manager smiled at their antic and bought the camera up to eye level. This would make a good shot too.

"I'm taking it!" He announced. "Ready?" Both men were caught unprepared as the camera flashed, surprised expressions on their faces.

Eventually, when the pictures would develop, the black and white snapshots would reveal a cherished moment. The first was one of complete unpreparedness, as both Sukeroku and Kikuhiko looked quite stupid as they fought. In the next shot, Sukeroku had successfully pushed the scarf off of the raven's head, having caught him by the neck with a stupid smile on his face. Kikuhiko was glaring and arguing with him and Matsuda could be seen in the right corner trying to mediate between the two. The next picture revealed the end of the argument (even though Kikuhiko was still mad about being corralled into the whole affair) and had his back turned to his friend, proceeding to take off the white _haori_ with as much dignity as possible. Sukeroku was looking at the other man with soft eyes, and apologetic smile on his lips. And the final picture was the best: Sukeroku was back in his full costume, a paper umbrella over his shoulder as he stood by Kikuhiko. The raven couldn't get fully back into his woman disguise, so he'd just thrown the black _kimono_ over his right shoulder, pulling the red under- _kimono_ away from his legs to showcase the fake tattoos on his thighs and let his left sleeve dangle around his waist, baring the left side of his upper body and the rest of the tattoos to the camera. Sukeroku was smiling happily, and even if Kikuhiko wasn't, the picture displayed the happiness in his eyes anyway.

A/N: And that's all folks! Let me know what you think!:3


	3. Tsubaki of the Morning

A/N: ZareEraz here! I added this scene after Kikuhiko takes a walk in the morning after the play. It's not in the anime, but I wanted a little more meaningful interaction between Sukeroku and Kikuhiko. I hope you enjoy it. Tsubaki, or camellia, has a few meanings in _Hanakotoba_ , or Japanese flower language. Red tsubaki symbolizes being in love, white tsubaki symbolizes waiting, and yellow tsubaki symbolizes longing, all of which I thought were appropriate for this chapter.

I have also determined that the story takes place in (if not, near) Asakusa, Tokyo. It's an old neighborhood in Tokyo that was known for its red light districts (Miyokichi), and was the hub for entertainment theaters (the _rakugo_ storytellers). A lot of it was bombed during the war, which would explain why several theaters had to be reopened in the show. If the manga says something different, let me know because I haven't read it.

Act III: Tsubaki of the Morning

"So! You finally got all that grease paint off of you!" Sukeroku chuckled as Bon stepped outside of the Misuzu-za in his customary shirt and slacks, the dim light of the back door illuminating the ally and the group of actors waiting for the star. Everyone was back in their normal clothes, whether they were _yukata_ or Western style, and they all had huge grins on their faces, still riding high on adrenaline from performing. Bon looked the same as them as well, his eyes still shining, his whole aura lighter.

"Yes, finally." Bon complained, rubbing his raw cheek. It had taken him the better part of an hour to get all the makeup and paint off his face, neck and arms and everything was still a little red from his scrubbing. "You didn't have to wait for me." He said, eyeing the troupe.

"If we didn't wait, how would we know if you were actually going to come?" Sukeroku asked back, throwing an arm around his friend. He was worth the wait. "You're notorious for skipping out on fun stuff, party pooper." Sukeroku poked the man's cheek, earning him a disgruntled glare.

"At least I take my job seriously and do some work, unlike a certain someone I know." The venom was back, all the charm of the evening evaporating.

"Ooooo, scary!~ At least I know how to have fun!" The brunette smiled, in too good of a mood to let Bon's coldness drag him down. "Now, let's party!" The man's excited shout was followed by the lively whoops and conversation of the group and the men all headed towards the nearest bar.

The establishment was Japanese style rather than Western, and it was full tonight. The troupe itself took up two tables with about eight men at each one, making the space a little cramped (considering that they had to steal extra cushions just so sit down) and they would keep the serving ladies busy all night long. Kikuhiko was sitting at the far back corner of his table, near the second table they'd commandeered, almost in between both tables. Shin-san was sitting next to him and he (of course) was the first on to raise his glass in a toast.

"To the success of the play!" He shouted.

"Kapai! Cheers!~" Everyone clinked their beers and started partying, the focus of the conversation directed towards the play and Bunta's hair. Once the beers were gone, Shin-san called for sake and then started pouring it for everyone at the table to thank them for their help (drinking more than his fair share in the process as well). Kikuhiko was drinking quietly in the corner, content to just listen to the babble around him when he was addressed.

"Hey, you good-for-nothing." Sukeroku was giving him a dirty look, his cheeks flushed from drinking. The brunette was leaning against the wall so he didn't fall over, an empty bottle of sake in his lap. "Letting a woman walk home alone? What were you thinking?" _Oh, he must be talking about Miyokichi. I sent Matsuda after her, didn't I?_

"I don't need lectures from a bum like you." Kikuhiko replied.

"You'd better make it up to her later." Shin-san grabbed another bottle and poured more sake into the raven's cup.

"I don't need your meddling either." It was just like it had always been. They were arguing like normal and acting like normal, but to Kikuhiko, everything was not normal. He'd been stunning on the stage, he was never stunning! Shin-san was doing odd things, like how he put his hand on the man's waist, or how he'd act real mushy with him and now that the raven was getting a little lightheaded from drinking, he really hoped that he could keep his feelings at bay. If he did something odd with Shin-san in public, he'd be screwed.

"Hey, you. Listen to what your older brother says!"

"You're not my older brother. I was apprenticed before you were." He argued. If anything, _he_ was the older brother. He acted like one too, unlike that bum – that bum whose hair was falling into his face a little, looking more ruggedly handsome with each drink than his usual, un-kept self.

"I went through the gate first!" Shin-san argued back as Kikuhiko took another drink. "Ah, hell. We're having such a great time. Let's not fight." He smiled cutely. And just like that, Kikuhiko had to choke back his shock. _He's never dropped an argument before…_ Shin-san was the type of person who avoided arguments as much as possible, but when he got into one, he was determined to win, so this just added to his strange behavior.

"You're quite drunk, I see." The raven said, to cover up his surprise.

"You must feel pretty great too, right? Getting such a great audience response…"

"Well…" Kikuhiko didn't know how to describe his feelings out loud. Yes, he was surprised that the audience had loved him like they had, but he also felt like he was becoming someone different, someone who did scandalous things onstage and entertained indecent thoughts because Shin-san pushed him. Even tonight was the same – he'd had more to drink in a single evening than he'd had for two months, all because Shin-san was pouring his drinks for him. Something about the man as he was now was irresistible to resist. Even if he said no, as he'd initially done with the play, he'd still lost and had ended up doing it anyway.

"That's right. Once an audience looks at you that way, you can never quit." _It's more like when you look at me I can't say no._ But before he could respond with something more appropriate than what his brain was thinking, Shin-san turned around the lay on the raven's lap, his head resting on his thigh. Kikuhiko gasped softly in surprise and at the intimate contact, that spot on his leg seeming to heat up on its own. It's not like Shin-san hadn't done this before, but now…now it was different.

And Sukeroku could tell that it was different too. Bon's lap was one of his nice places to sleep, but now, after what he'd been doing and feeling towards the other man…now it was his absolute favorite place to lie down. Bon wasn't a robust looking man, but his legs were toned from all the walking he did and because of how he had to walk with his injury. Sometimes, Sukeroku wondered just how graceful Bon would be if he could dance, like he had as a child, before they'd met. But that was a dream that would never come true, but at least he had a warm lap to rest his head on.

"When I was in Manchuria, I came close to death a bunch of times." The brunette started again, his blush a little deeper for several reasons. "I came close to death, but when I was doing _rakugo_ for the soldiers, I could see the way it filled them with joy. There was no radio out there and they were starved for entertainment, so they were so happy to get it. They looked just like the people today." Sukeroku recalled the bright, happy faces of the audience and smiled a little wider. "I love seeing faces like that. And that's when I made up my mind…I was going to do _rakugo_ for the people. What about you?" His eyes started getting heavy, the excitement of the day and the drinking finally crashing down on him. But he had one more thing to say. "And you gave them happy faces…Bon…" And then he was out, snoring in his new favorite spot.

"Huh?" Kikuhiko looked down in surprise, stunned that Shin-san had fallen asleep on him in public. He didn't do this very often at home either, so it was a little embarrassing to be found in that position when the man's snores snagged the attention of their friends. "He fell asleep…" The raven sighed. A man called Muramasa chuckled, looking at the pair, and several other voices joined in. Shin-san slept though the rest of the party on Kikuhiko's lap, but when it came time to go, the raven had to poke him awake. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to carry the man home by himself. But that didn't stop Shin-san from trying to get him to do it.

A smack on the head with a cane later, Shin-san walked home on his own two feet, but he had an arm thrown around his friend the entire time, stumbling and listing unpredictably and making the walk that much harder. And he was giggly and loud and Kikuhiko was afraid that someone was going to yell at them for disturbing the peace, so he picked up the pace as best as he could with his limp. By the time they got home, it was extremely late and Shin-san was about to pass out again, so it was all the raven could do to get the brunette to switch into his sleeping _yukata_ while he grabbed the bedding himself. Once it was laid out, Shin-san collapsed onto it and was asleep instantly, snoring once again. Kikuhiko sighed at the drunkard and changed into his own _yukata_ , folding up both his and Shin-san's clothes and putting them away.

As he lay down to go to sleep, Kikuhiko found that he couldn't rest at all. His mind was still awake and his body excited from the day's events…and his leg was still warm from where Shin-san's head had rested. The man tossed and turned for hours, unable to fall asleep, and whatever rest he did obtains was a fickle doze. He listened to Shin-san's snoring all night, envying the man for having slumbering like he didn't have a care in the world. But the raven had way to many cares for his sleep to be peaceful. The raven gave up on sleep and just laid quietly, the silence on the night only disturbed by Shin-san and the occasional animal call from outside. He let his mind wander through his problems.

The first one, which was almost always on his mind, was his _rakugo_ performance – he just didn't have the charm that other performers had and was always overshadowed by Sukeroku. It had been a constant worry for him, to feel inadequate for his profession. He'd even told Miyokichi that he didn't feel like he was cut out for _rakugo_ and she'd turned around and told him that she liked his _rakugo_ , refusing to let him have outside confirmation that he was subpar. _What about you?_ Shin-san's voice repeated in his head. Why did he do _rakugo_? He didn't know.

The second issue was the audience's reaction to him today – he'd felt so different as they'd cheered him on, but even as he felt warmth and excitement rush through his veins again just thinking about it, he couldn't help but wonder… _was my performance really worth the praise? I've never acted before, so it would be understandable if I wasn't great, but they'd shouted my name…did they really like me?_ Having someone like his performance was shaky, new territory and it was scary. If people didn't like you, you knew what to expect from the audience…but when they did like you, then you had to meet their standards for them to continue liking you. It was a heavy burden…one Shin-san didn't get weighed down by.

And that led his brain into the third issue at hand…he loved a man. Or at least, he thought he did. Kikuhiko sat up and leaned against the wall, the morning sun beginning to rise behind him and shine through the open window, ending his sleepless night. He stared at the object of his vexation, his mouth hung open and he unconsciously scratched his chest in his sleep. He was filthy most of the time, rude, abrasive and unrefined in the theater, inappropriate everywhere else, he drank way too much, sought the company of women more than he should and he refused to conform himself to rules of any sort. The only thing he did take a little seriously was _rakugo_ and he made trouble with the masters all the time despite his love for the art. There were very few things that were good about that man…but what he lacked in sophistication, he made up for in fellowship, energy and spirit. He was such an odd creature. Odd enough to caress the raven's face a few nights ago. Kikuhiko wondered why he'd done that, touching his own cheek. _What about you?_ Came the question again. He felt nothing from his own touch…but what if he touched Shin-san's cheek? Would that…would that feel…different?

And without even knowing he had moved, Kikuhiko was kneeling next to his roommate, his hand reaching out to touch Shin-san's face. The movement had happened so unconsciously that as his fingertips started to brush the other man's jaw line, the raven yanked his hand back harshly. _Why am I doing this?! This is not supposed to be how love works! I'm supposed to fall in love with a beautiful woman and start a respected family! Not cavort with a man whose questionable behavior could get him expelled!_ But even as he scolded himself, the man's fingertips burned from where he'd brushed Shin-san's face, his heart beating fast. The man was so spooked by his own questionable behavior that he left the apartment to cool his head.

It was just barely dawn, so the streets of Tokyo were empty, the hustle and bustle of the day still sleeping peacefully. The morning birds sang in the brightening sky, the only sound that accompanied the clack of _geta_ and the soft thump of a cane. Kikuhiko was taking a long walk, a walk long enough to take him to Asakusa Park. The streets of the city gave way to a winding path following a stream. The hydrangea flowers were blooming beautifully as he walked past them, their blue and purple petals reflecting the soft light of the rising sun. The man kept walking, his thoughts churning and his feelings still a tangled mess. _What about you?_ The question came again and this time, he wasn't sure if Shin-san was asking him about _rakugo_ or about their relationship. It's not like they'd done anything, far from it, but now that Kikuhiko was thinking these things, it was going to be difficult to keep things from getting awkward. Everything in his life was a big mess right now, and it all stemmed from _rakugo_.

 _What about you?_ He asked again.

 _Why am I doing this? I've never really thought about it until now._ Kikuhiko came up to a bridge that spanned a small river, his _geta_ clacking on the wooden panels as he came to a stop in the middle of it. The man stared down into the water, as if it was going to have the answers for him. As he gazed into the flowing waters, his reflection as distorted, making the man look like the boy he'd once been. Seeing a warped image of himself trigger at least part of an answer for the raven. _Yes, that's right…back then, I was always so frantic._ The first day he was apprenticed came back to his mind, the looming gate of the Yurakutei house intimidating, the fear of the unknown looming down upon the young boy. _It was the only way to find a place I could stay. And by staying…I've had a life vastly different than the one I would've had._

He would've never met Master Yakumo or the Mistress or Matsuda-san, those who took great care of him. He would've never met Shin-san and the other _futatsume_ and _shin'uichi_ or any of the regular theater patrons, those lives who filled his own. The only person he might've still met had he stayed employed to the _geisha_ house was Miyokichi, and even then, their relationship would've been different. So why had he stayed? Why had he chosen to stick with _rakugo_ even if he wasn't good at it? Who did he do _rakugo_ for?

 _Who is my rakugo for? I never had time to think about that. After all, rakugo was the only thing I could do to survive…and now…it's a burden somewhat – the burden of being mediocre and the burden of getting involved in things that should be left alone. Shin-san probably doesn't feel anything like I do, and that's fine. He can have all the girls he wants as long as he doesn't bring them home._ Kikuhiko knew he was lying to himself. He knew that he was lying, that it wouldn't hurt him to stay silent about his feelings, but he believed the lie. He let himself believe it, for his own sake.

And he would've kept believing it, had a voice not called out his name.

"Hey, Bon." A soft voice called out from behind him. Kikuhiko turned to see Shin-san standing on the other side of the bridge, leaning against the post. He looked like he'd just woken up (with a serious case of bedhead – that that in and of itself was miraculous because Shin-san's hair always looked messy) and had seemingly been standing there a while.

"Shin-san, what are you doing out of bed?" Kikuhiko asked, falling on his old habits of nagging, covering up his surprise. It was as if his thoughts had summoned the man. "I thought you were hungover."

"I thought I saw a beautiful woman walking all by herself out in the street," He started, his voice teasing. "But it was just you. My pounding head must be making me see Benten all over again."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" The raven huffed.

"You pick!" Sukeroku gave him a brilliant smile.

"I don't think it's either." He tsked, looking away from the man.

"Aw, don't be like that!~" The brunette smiled cheekily. "But you were wonderful yesterday. Like a dream."

"I am not wonderful." Kikuhiko words held so much venom that he'd shocked himself. _I am not wonderful, I'm second-rate._

Sukeroku watched as Bon's face pinched up, his self-loathing turning into a dagger-like glare, his anger at his inadequacies turning his sly lips into a snarl, stemming from years of being lost. He looked so sad and hurt, so much so that the brunette was moving before he even knew what was happening. He hugged Bon. He wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders and pulled him to his own chest, tucking the raven's head under his chin.

"Shin-san! What are you doing?!" Bon gasped. He struggled against him for a moment, his cane jabbing the brunette in the foot a few times, but Sukeroku wasn't letting go. He didn't really know why he did it, but he didn't want Bon to look that sad ever again. That had been the face of a broken heart and that had been more painful to watch than he'd thought it would be.

"I'm embracing you." Sukeroku said simply, keeping his hold. "You looked like you needed it." And he'd wanted to do it. For the last little while he'd wanted to hold Bon like this, to tell him he was wonderful and that audiences were going to love him once he found himself. But he could never say those things in the right sort of way because Bon had a self-deprecating personality and wouldn't take anything he said seriously. If he couldn't comfort the man with words, then this was the next best thing.

Bon quieted down in his arms, the man's hands coming up around Sukeroku's back to grip his yukata. His face a buried in the brunette's chest and he was breathing heavily. They stood like for a few moments, holding each other as the day woke up around them. Sukeroku could smell the soap that Bon had used to get rid of the sweat the wig had caused during the play. Bon smelled…clean. Everything about him was pristine – the way he talked, dressed, practiced and when he walked he was graceful, even with his limp. Bon was like a doll – perfect – but he was also extremely fragile when he pretended he wasn't. Sukeroku had seen it time and time again when Bon thought he was alone to wallow in self-pity. He'd seen it all, and it hurt to see someone he cared for cripple himself with doubts when everyone around him knew he could be great. Sukeroku wanted some of his positivity to sink into the man in his arms, so he squeezed him a little tighter, hope that Bon couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating and how hot his skin was with the other man so close.

It was strange, how quickly his thinking had changed. Just a few weeks ago he wouldn't have thought of Bon as anything other than a friend, someone he'd grown up with, someone who tolerated his antics and yet was steadfast enough to nag him like a mother. But now…now he thought he might love the man, the same as how he loved girls. It was strange sensation, admitting that he loved another man…but at the same time it felt right, so Sukeroku would just roll with it. If Bon never liked him like that, it was okay, but he'd keep loving Bon no matter what. And that's why he tipped his head down ever so slightly and kissed the raven's hair softly, soft enough that the man might've not felt it in the first place. It was enough for now; he didn't want to scare Bon off, after all.

"What would've caused you to even think of doing that?" The raven asked, giving Sukeroku his signature glare as he unhooked the man's chin from his head. The brunette feared for his life, hoping that Bon hadn't noticed that he'd just kissed his head.

"You looked like you needed cheering up." The brunette shrugged, playing it off.

"So manhandling me seemed like the best way to cheer me up?" Kikuhiko was confused by Shin-san's behavior. He was touchy, but not like _this_ …okay, he might've been that way with several women, perhaps, but _not_ with Kikuhiko.

"I won't tell anyone that you were crying." Shin-san teased softly.

"I was not!" Bon growled, his glare getting sharper.

"Are you sure about that?" Shin-san went on, a sky smile on his face. "Your eyes look a little red!~"

"They do not!" Kikuhiko's skilled hand, flipped his cane around effortlessly behind the brunette's head and smacked him it, earning the raven a satisfying yowl of pain. Shin-san had to let go of his friend and Kikuhiko stepped away easily as the other man held his throbbing head with both hands.

"Ow! You're such a meanie, Bon!"

"And you're such a pest." Kikuhiko heart was still racing as he tried to act normal. He'd never been hugged like that before…never in his whole life. He'd always kept himself as it distance from people and they'd done the same…this mother…the other _geisha_ at the house he'd spent the beginning of his childhood…the master and mistress, though kind, never hugged him like that… and Miyokichi very rarely hugged him with sincerity – it was mostly flirting hugs and teasing touches from her. Shin-san was the only one who'd ever done this for him…had ever embrace him with so much sincerity and emotion. It was…nice. And it made denying his budding feelings for the man that much harder. But Shin-san was the one to yank him back to reality.

"I am not!" The brunette make a face at his friend.

"Are you now?" Kikuhiko changed into a more sly character, possibly channeling his Benten from yesterday. "Then why don't you prove it by paying some rent now and again? I'm sure you could handle that if you quit drinking all the time."

"Not gonna happen!" Shin-san barked instantly.

"You'd have fewer hangovers too." The raven started walking away, heading back towards his apartment the way he'd come. Shin-san was right behind him, following like a dog running after its master.

"I told you its not gonna happen!"

"Then get out of my house." Kikuhiko threw the statement over his shoulder, waving the man off.

"The company makes up for it, right?! Good conversation!?"

"If only it was good."

"Ah! I'm offended!" Shin-san gasped. "You really are a meanie! Stuuuuupid Bon!~"

"You're the foolish one. I've never met such a lazy – ah!" Bon stumbled over a rough patch in the path, his _geta_ catching on a rock or a dip and he stumbled, losing his balanced and nearly falling to the ground since he couldn't catch himself properly with his bed leg. But he didn't fall. Sukeroku's hand shot out and grabbed his arm, catching the man's weight for him and pulling him back into his own chest. Kikuhiko got his feet again, an embarrassed blush on his face from having been so distracted by banter that he'd stopped paying attention to where he was walking. He looked up at Shin-san and hoped that he didn't look too embarrassed. Unfortunately, Sukeroku thought his face was just too damn cute.

"See, I'm good for something." Sukeroku smiled happily, loving how adorable and embarrassed Bon looked.

"Don't get cocky." Bon pushed the man away and kept walking like nothing had happened. But the blush still remained on his face, even as Sukeroku jogged to catch up to him again.

"Oh, come on! The least you can do is say 'thanks!'"

"That's not going to happen."

"Now look who's being a pest."

"I am not."

"Are too!" Despite the conversation, Sukeroku laughed heartily, throwing his arm around Bon's shoulders and pulling the man closer, and the raven didn't complain about it once as the argument continued on.

The peaceful morning was broken by their quarrel but something had changed between them, ever so slightly, and it was so slight that they fell into a deeper relationship without even knowing they had. It just felt…natural. As natural as dew on a flower petal, shining with the rising sun.

A/N: And there you go! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! See you all later! :3


End file.
